Akhal-Teke
The Akhal-Teke is a horse breed available in Star Stable: The Winter Rider and Star Stable Online. Description "The Akhal-Teke is said to be the world’s oldest purebred horse and it has been around for over three thousand years. Today the Akhal-Teke is known as an excellent riding horse. It is often known as a 'one-rider' horse, that refuses to be ridden by anyone else than its true owner." ''- Old Model Description - Star Stable Online ''"It is known as the 'Golden Horse.' With a sleek body evoking the cheetah, a fine coat that can take on a metallic sheen, and a lineage 3,000 years old, the Akhal-Teke is without a doubt one of the most exotic and cherished horse breeds in the world. The Akhal-Teke breed was honed by the nomadic tribes of Turkmenistan, who used the horse for raiding and needed a horse capable of enduring the harsh climes of the Karakum desert. In the 19th century, Turkmen rode their horses in a valiant defense against the invading Russian soldiers. While the Turkmen could not stop the march of the Russian Empire, their amazing horses so impressed the Russian general that he created the first studbook and renamed the breed the Akhal-Teke after the Akhal oasis and the Teke tribe who lived there. Today there are only around 6,000 Akhal-Tekes in the world, mostly in Russia and their native Turkmenistan, where the horse is a national treasure. The Akhal-Teke has a svelte body that is athletic without being overly muscle. Even more striking is the breed's fine coat, which combined with the cream gene can result in an otherworldly metallic shimmer. The hair is so fine that many Akhal-Tekes have little mane and no forelocks at all. Famous for its endurance, the Akhal-Teke is an excellent all-around sport horse, competent at dressage, racing, and even show-jumping. You can expect your Akhal-Teke to be an alert and sensitive companion. Like the Arabian, the Akhal-Teke is a hot-blooded breed uniquely suited for life in the desert. '' ''Whether you are looking for a partner to race over rocky deserts or strut in the dressage arena, you will be sure to stand out from the pack with a rare and majestic Akhal-Teke. The 'Golden Horse' is truly a horse to treasure!" - ''New Model Description - Star Stable Online Colours, Pricing, and Location AkBksn.jpg|Buckskin AkCrm.png|Cremello Old Model The old model Akhal-Teke was released on April 24th, 2013. These horses come in two different coats at two different locations. * Buckskin - 890 SC - Ferdinand's Horse Market * Cremello - 990 SC - Ferdinand's Horse market New Model The New models were teased May 16, 2019, and three variations were released May 22nd, 2019. NMAKBksn.png|Buckskin NMAKPrln.png|Perlino NMAKStyBksn.png|Sooty Dapple Buckskin The Akhal-Teke can be purchased for 850 SC and six colours have been shown so far: '''Note': The Perlino can be purchased at Player level 1 * Buckskin - Silverglade Equestrian Center * Cremello * Dapple Grey * Perlino - Fort Pinta * Silver Buckskin * Sooty Dapple Buckskin - Silverglade Equestrian Center Trivia * The old model shares it's model with the old model of the Jorvik Warmblood. * Akhal-Tekes are one of the few horse breeds in the world to be historically documented being fed diets consisting of meat and meat fats, to combat the harsh (and generally grass-less) living conditions of Turkmenistan. Category:Star Stable Category:Star Stable Online Category:The Winter Rider Category:Horse Breeds